


A hard day´s night

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Getting of on abilities, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah has a bad day and Sylar makes an exciting discovery





	A hard day´s night

**Title:**  A hard day´s night  
**Prompt:**  Bad Day  
**Rating:**  NC17  
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Setting:**   After "One of us, one of them". Noah and Sylar have been partners for a while.  
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal  
  


A hard day's night

 

Sylar was sitting in his seat and trying not to daydream of Noah's rough hands, the lean body and the sharp mouth. His “partner” still didn't trust him, even though they had worked together for several months now. Sylar had done everything to earn his trust. He found that he actually liked this witty and dangerous man. He respected the resourcefulness he showed though he lacked abilities, besides, he was hot for him.

No matter what he did or how perfectly he behaved, Noah remained wary of him. He didn't like to ask Sylar for help even when he needed it.  Sometimes Sylar was close to giving up.

 The last refugee they had caught was an old acquaintance of Noah, with a great deal of hate and cunning. They had hunted him for nearly a week through half the US and the capture had been a close call. Noah was obviously exhausted but still wasn't ready to let Sylar drive.

Noah stopped the car outside the truck stop, where they were supposed to meet a company official. Of course the bastard was ungrateful as ever. No mention of "thanks", just a new job, even further away from home. Sylar couldn't help but notice that Noah really looked crest-fallen when he didn't receive his allowance to go back home but instead, the address of another cheap motel.

“We could have dinner here," Sylar suggested, remembering well that Noah had often been too exhausted to eat at the motel. Noah nodded unenthusiastically, but ate a bit. Trying to open the car door afterwards, he dropped his keys out of exhaustion. Before he could kneel down, Sylar had already lifted them.

“I know you don't trust me to drive, but I promise not to crash us into a tree. You are practically asleep on your feet.” Noah was too tired to argue and despite his uneasiness, he fell asleep on the way to the motel and woke only when Sylar stopped.  He trudged behind his partner to their room, leaving the formalities to the younger man. It took the entirety of his strength to shower before going to bed. He well knew that the muscles in his back were far too wound up to get comfortable later without it. Although he was dead tired, this wouldn´t allow him to sleep properly, as he knew from the nights before.

When he came back to the bedroom, he found himself suddenly cornered by the serial killer who called himself his partner. “What do you want? I'm too tired for your games," he said harshly, wishing for his gun, even when it was only to calm his nerves.

“I know you're tired and I'm not playing games," Sylar herded him to the bed, “just lay down on your stomach and let me see.”

“What do you want from me?” Noah felt very vulnerable when he lay face down, but before he could get up again, some cold liquid dripped on his back and then there were strong hands kneading his back and his shoulders. Noah could feel the cramped muscles giving away, relaxing although it was still a strange feeling. No one had done that for him since Claude and he wasn't sure that he trusted Sylar as far as that. Despite this, he had to admit that it felt good – and that he needed it.

Sylar took his time to massage him. “Better now?” he asked finally.

 “Yes, thank you.”

 “You are welcome.” Sylar used telekinesis to turn him on his back again and his sharp eyes saw Noah's cock give a twitch.

 “So, you get off on abilities. Who would have thought?” the killer smirked.

 Noah just tried to ignore it. Claude was the only one who knew about this special kink and the knowledge would give Sylar far too much power over him. Of course the younger man wasn't letting that go, so Noah suddenly felt invisible hands caressing his body.

 “Sylar," the command sounded more like begging. In the next moment he was floating in the air – weightless. Then Sylar used sound manipulation so gently that his little hairs stood up – and Noah was lost. The sensations running through his body were too strong to be denied. He let his head fall back while the younger used his powers on him like a wizard. The killer enjoyed arousing him gently until the older man was flushed all over and breathing heavily.

“Sylar," Noah whispered, needing more touch in one special place. Invisible hands began not only to stroke his cock but also massage his prostate.

“Oh, yes," Noah closed his eyes, just concentrating on the sensations and the heat building in his groin.

Sylar watched the erotic display before him, getting harder every second. When Noah came with a shout, he could barely set him down gently before literally pouncing on him and kissing him hungrily.

Noah, still mellow in the afterglow, kissed back and gripped the hard erection of the younger man. Sylar was already on edge and Noah let his hand explore his cock, rubbing and dipping and teasing, swallowing his moans. Despite how much Sylar wanted the moment to last, kissing the lips he had dreamed of and being touched by Noah in such an intimate way, he couldn't last long.

He came still kissing Noah, collapsing on his partner, while the older man stroked him through the aftershocks.

Sylar was content just to lay here, his face buried in Noah's shoulder, and cuddle for a while. Noah stroked his back dreamily. At least he felt disturbed by the itching semen.

“Look what you've done," he mock growled, “now we have to shower again.”

“Don't want to move," Sylar murmured and telekinetically summoned some wash cloths from the bathroom.

 “Lazy bastard," Noah grinned and cleaned both of them, before dropping the wash cloths unceremoniously on the floor. Then he pulled the covers over him and the sleepy killer who seemed to be less than inclined to move to his own bed. Sylar had never struck him to be the type for cuddling, but the warmth on his chest was comforting.

 Tonight he would have no problems falling asleep.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
